Dark Pop:Glamrock's Swan Song
by Redchan1400
Summary: Vincent Ortega was just a normal 'preformance artist', until he was caught in the Big Bang. Craziness and destruction ensue


_These are characters I made up watching old reruns of Static Shock, Danny Phantom, and Teen Titans. This story is a bit grim, so be warned. I do not own any of the series mentioned above._

Dark Pop (Glamrock!'s Swan Song)

City of Dakota

"Are we there yet? I'm gonna be late for the concert!" a Latino teenager in David Bowie-esque clothing said from the back of a limousine.

"We're almost there, Vincent. Just stay calm, and DON'T call your dad." an Israelite man said, obviously frustrated.

"I won't, Laser." Vincent said.

"It's Lazarus. Like the Bible story." Lazarus said.

"Laser sounds better."

"*horrified look*My mother gave me that name."

"I really don't care."

"*sighs, then laughs*I really didn't want to do this."

"?"

Docks-Gate 10

"Why are we stopping at the Docks?" Vince asked.

"Out of the car." Lazarus said.

"Wh-"

"OUT OF THE CAR!!!"

"*hesitantly does as ordered*Why, Lazarus?"

"You constantly bully me, you insult my driving competence, disregard my name & my mother, you don't pay me, and YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!*pulls pistol out*"

"Lazarus… don't do something you'll regret.*Backing up*"

*gunfire in background*

"Were getting a little close to that gang gun fight…" Vincent reiterated.

"It's too late to save yourself. I pray for your forgiveness.*fires gun*"

*narrowly avoids*

*barrels labeled radioactive explode**purple gas flows around area*

"*coughing*What did you do?"

"Damn…"

*both fade into unconsciousness*

Next Day

"Uh…*waking up* What the hell… I gotta lay off the trees…" Vince grumbled.

"Speaking of hell…" a deeper, older voice stated.

"Clive!*hugs*How's my favorite manager? Wait… How long was I out? And aren't you supposed to be out of town?"

"About a week. And, I couldn't leave you. You're my 'son', after all." Clive said.

"Crap. Why _did_ you stay?"

"…*sits down**drinks White Russian*I've noticed your grades have been slipping."

"That's part of the job. I have concerts. I am, after all, a 'performance artist' ."

"You have F's in 5 of your 6 subjects."

"Only 5?"

"*sigh *They invented a new grade for you. The 'V'."

"'V'?"

"The lowest grade of all time. A _negative_ grade."

"Wow."

"To solve this problem, I've enrolled you in public school."

"Eww...public school."

"You start ASAP."

"What?"

Dakota High

"Hey, Virg." Richie, our favorite latent blonde super genius, greeted.

"Hey, Rich." Virgil, the main character of _Static Shock_, said." I heard the school's getting a new student. The way Daisy described him, he's very self-centered and egotistical."

"*scoffs*Sounds like a rich kid."

"Or a celebrity."

*doors burst open*

"?""?"

"Elvis may have left the building, but someone better has arrived!" Vince said.

"Is that Vincent Ortega?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, and he's wearing an orange _Queen_ outfit." Richie said, blocking his eyes.

"Ahem!… David Bowie, actually, uhh…?"

"Richie. Richie Foley."

*shakes his hand*"And you?"

"Virgil Hawkins."

"*shakes hand**small spark surrounds hand*Nice to meet… you?"

"*Virgil retracts hand*What the heck?"

"What are you…*backing away**runs off*"

"What the hell, V?" Richie said."I didn't do it. My powers… they were attracted to his hand, like a conductor."

"What does it mean?"

"Vincent Ortega may be a Bang Baby."

"*laughing*No shit?"

"He could be…"

Where Vince is

"Omigod… that guy… he had electricity in his hand… Is this really what public school's like?"

"Outta the way, fruitcake!" Francis, also known as Hotstreak, said.

*pushes down**small flame on contact*

"*stands up*Hey! Tall, not-so-dark, and in serious need of a belt!"

"*eye twinges*What did you say?"

"Do you know who I am?!*steam coming off Vince*"

"I don't care. I can supply a fist in your face if you demand it."

"I can get you jail for assault! I have pull in the media! I CAN MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T SHOW YOUR FACE IN PUBLIC AGAIN!!!!*flaming phoenix comes out of his body*"

"No way… that's my power! But I can't do that with it!"

*phoenix engulfs**falls over*

"*horrified expression*Did… I do that? "*escapes scene*

Janitor's Closet

*locks self in*

"What in all Aerosmith is going on with me?*looks at hands**light electricity in one hand, embers in the other*Whatever it is, it's strong. And that guy said it was his power. Does this mean I can use those freak's powers?" Vince said.

*thinks about it*

"This means…*twisted smile forms on face*No one can stop me from doing what I want!*laughs manically*"

_Crap. What will happen to Dakota now that a singer with media control has acquired incredible powers and plans to use them for personal gain? Will Lazarus get his revenge? Is Hotstreak really dead? Read and review._


End file.
